officialsuperbubbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mick Dyson
- }<0 | - }-1}} | - }=0 | - }>=0 | - }}} | - }-1}} }} | - }}} }} }})|allies = Lenny Garrison|species = Human|gender = Male}} Powers and abilities * Dimension Creation Biography Young adult (age 20-35) 2013 CE In January, Lenny and Mick decided they were bored and sick of being neglected. They eventually came across an Interdimensional rift (which, thanks to its time travel properties, was created because of them). Passing through to the Mythology Dimension, hundreds of years ago, they met Apalala, the dragon god. They convinced him to help them make a brand new dimension. He declined, so they lied and he gave them access to the Fifth dimension, where Lenny and Mick eventually made a time machine and a world-crossing device across the weeks, and by October, the two had begun making their own dimension; the Animal Dimension, similar to their own but with humans replaced by anthropomorphic animals. They created the world in their own safehaven outside of time, so they could take as long as they wanted without aging. They also knew what they were doing was not allowed, so made a magical flower that would one day be consumed by someone, who would become a superhero and they knew that hero would set them free in the future.Chronos, one of the gods, found Lenny and Mick, saying (what they knew) that what they were doing was strictly forbidden, and the friends were trapped inbetween dimensions in the Fifth dimensions, unable to move or age. They spent the next 27 years trapped there.Super Bubby 20: The Meaning of Life Between 2013 and 2016 On 18 May, the superhero they intended to create came to rescue them; the female cat Bubby Kristy. However, after freeing them, she was mad that she was only created for the purpose of freeing them. She left them before they could reply. Mick and Lenny eventually reached a portal to the Animal Dimension, arriving at Adam Island just in time to save Bubby and her friends from their enemy the insane dog Greg Dog, who wanted to destroy the multiverse by blowing up a time machine in the fifth dimension. Greg was defeated, and unleashed werewolves on the group. Lulu Nyosen, a dog and one of Bubby's friends, killed the werewolves. After she and the cats Lucy Schthubsworth and Cora Tom stopped all the monsters from attacking, Mick and Lenny watching Bubby follow Greg to the fifth dimension. Minutes later, the time machine returned, with Bubby dead inside. Mick and Lenny were actually upset, but then the god Apalala, Bubby's friend resurrected her. Bubby told them Greg was dead.Super Bubby 21: The Finale Mick and Lenny subsequently moved into the Tower of Shadows on the other end of the island.Super Bubby A.G. 1 Tba After the Animal Dimension Apocalypse, Mick and Lenny went back to the Human Dimension (year 2016 CE) through the Intangible Realm. 2016 CE Several months later, in late December, Mick and Lenny visited the cats in the Intangible Realm, and learnt of a new foe to them; Olivia, who had kidnapped new friend Joey. Lafonda and Olivia fly into the forest to battle, leading to Mick and Lenny asking some locals about the forest. The group steal Olivia’s flying truck and flee, as Olivia and her satanic ‘friends’ give chase. The chase occurs on a highway, thus Olivia’s friends give up the chase, opposing to being seen by humans. Olivia continues the chase, but the heroes escape through a portal back to the Reboot Animal Dimension. After the escapade, Mick and Lenny return home.Episode 1.13 (Bubby: Reboot) References Category:1989 CE births Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters from the Human Dimension Category:Dyson family Category:Time Travelers Category:Power: Dimension Creation Category:Magic Users Category:Dimension Travelers